1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch used with a periodically-activated prime mover or a driven machine, with a speed-adaptive damper or dynamic-vibration absorber.
2. Description of the Related Art
British Patent 598 811 shows a crankshaft with a damper. In that patent, however, no information is given as to the location on the crankshaft where the damper should be mounted.
It is known to attach a damper on the input shaft of a gear unit interacting with a crankshaft by way of a clutch, to damp the vibrations produced by the periodically-activated prime mover or driven machine.